Watchdog
by Delan Cross
Summary: The way toward being boss is long and hard. After getting that fateful letter, half a year already passed. Things are as calm as they could get in the mafia. But Gian's days may have started heating up. GianxGiulio YAOI. Don't like, Don't read. My first fanfiction, so please be nice. :9 Reviews are appreciated, beneficial criticism as well ;) I hope you like it.
1. Lucky Dog

**GianxGuilio**

**Ever since I read the manga and found Terra's blog after, I've been a huge fan of Lucky Dog. ****I love this pair, and even though I'm fond of Ivan too, I decided to go with Giulio first. Rated M for future chapters.**

**+ I decided to make three fanfics for Lucky Dog. You know, how you're able to choose between routes in the game? You can choose between the pairs you want in my version. I already started with THIS one: GianXGiulio. GianxIvan and GianxLuchino pairings will follow soon.**

**My apologies go out to those, who like GianxBernardo pairing, but though I like Bernardo as a person, I simply can't see him as a romantic interest! Sorry, maybe I will change my mind latter on(?).**

**And now back to the story...**

**YAOI: Don't like, Don't read. ENYOY :D**

**NOTE: I don't own rights to the Lucky Dog: BL Game or Lucky Dog: Blast.**

* * *

Man being a capo is full time job. And not only during the day. Which is actually the worst part.

I mean: What about regular sleeping times?!

If I were a woman maybe I could get away with a "I need my beauty sleep". But if I say that as a man the boss will probably dress me up in a rosa prima ballerina costume and make me dance a round.

Oh, yes. Did you actually think I'm boss? Faaar from it. In fact, so far that I can barely see it in the horizon.

Well, I may be exaggerating things a bit here.

Currently, after we killed off all the rats and showed those GD punks who's boss, I decided to put the promise of Boss Alessandro on hold and let it be for a while. I should have specified a while. Oh well, as I said, it's not that bad.

I am a full-blown capo after all and that means I'm in the top 6. I'm a leader. I'm learning how to be a leader actually.

And I am learning that from who? Ivan. Yes, Ivan. I can't say it enough. I am being teached about being boss by IVAN. ARRGH!

I have to sleep in a car, listen to his complaints all day and never get a full night of sleep to boot. It's the worst. Do you understand my mood now? I swear if I hear him call me mutt once more I will shoot him. I can't get his voice out of my mind. My poor ears have to stand that abuse all day long.

But as I said it's not all that bad. Today was the last day. I'm switching. Woo-hoo!

You see I'm being handed around. After the jailbreak, our successful come back and securing the future of CP:5, I can say I got to know all capo's really well and they got to know me. And miraculously we even became something like friends. Well, maybe more of comrades. Wouldn't want to tell tall tales. So no one is opposed to me being boss anymore. The underlings ( ah that has such a nice ring to it! ) already know about my promotion to capo and my future promotion to boss ahead. But most of them don't know me. So I was ordered to spread my name and show my face to them for a specific amount of time. Additionally, the capos show me their tricks and introduce me to their business. Basically all I need to know as their future boss. I accompany all capos in their territories till they say I graduated. Meaning during that time I'm completely at their mercy.

I had a grand time with Bernardo. He showed me around, we tossed jokes at each other, went out to dinner, etc. He showed me the basics and had me do some stuff for him. It was pretty easy going. He said I had all I needed after two weeks time.

Luchino was a tougher nut to crack but I still made it through after one and a half months that is. We get along just fine after he decided that I was actually useful and my luck is not just smoke and mirrors. I AM the lucky dog. While with him, I actually saved the life of his driver. The mans wife thanked me in tears and organized a meeting with a shady figure from Rockwell. That guy was in the red district business, so he and Luchino hit it off on the spot. Now his earnings shoot trough the roof and his opinion of me even more. He let me graduate a week after. Taking me to dinner beforehand. Where a beautiful woman waited for us. I was getting exited already, when Luchino stepped forward and pulled her into a deep kiss. The woman was his new girl. How nice.

And Ivan was third. I think I made my opinion on that clear. It took him three months. Three. He only let me graduate because of a few words from Bernardo in boss's ear. Thank god it's over. I actually like him. From afar.

Now last but not least ( since the boss is the big finale ) it's Guilio's time. Somehow I think it will be fine. Though I haven't seen him a lot lately. Like for three months. But I will the day after tomorrow. Yes, you heard right. The day after tomorrow, because tomorrow I'm making good on that beauty-sleep of mine.

Good night.


	2. Morning Walk

If you haven't noticed yet, I write it like the continuation of the manga. No pairing, no relationship other than friendship with the other capos. The problems with the Grave Diggers were cleared up ( GD retreated to Rockwell and is losing its ground there too. ) Gian is still capo, on the road to boss.

* * *

After waking up, i decided to stay in bed for a while longer. Its been so long that I slept in a bed. And so long since me actually sleeping a whole night in a bed. I cuddled into the sheets and closed my eyes.

I overslept. When I opened my eyes again, i swear after only a moment, somehow one and a half hours had already went by. I sat up like a scalded cat and rushed to dress. I didn't even take the time to brush my teeth or comb my hair. Simply splashed some water in my face and sticked a gum in my mouth. Late on my first day. I'm great at making a proper impression.

I didn't even bother waiting for the lift and ran down skipping two steps at a time. Of course I was late by half an hour nevertheless. Giulio sat in a comfortable chair and sipped his coffee. No scratch that. Knowing Giulio it was probably hot cocoa. Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind one of those too.

-"_Signor_ Gian... " The minute he spots me Giulio got up and something like joy passed his features. But I may have imagined that. Yeah, right.

-"I'm sorry, Giulio. I just wanted to close my eyes for a minute but I fell asleep instead. It won't happen again." I started explaining breathlessly.

-"There is no reason... for _Signo_r Gian to apologize. I should have set the meeting... at a later time. I'm sorry."

-"No need, no need. I was just sleep-deprieved from my time with Ivan. I don't want to come in between your work. Please guide me along."

A small frown appeared on Giulio's face that immediately disappeared at my last words. I swear I don't get the guy.

-"Yes... I shall do my best for _Signor_ Gian."

-"Ah, well, thanks I guess. Should we go?"

During that strange talk, I had somehow managed to gulp down a cup of cocoa and now felt more or less alive again.

Giulio hastily agreed and we left the hotel. All the capos have already left for their own hideouts and I was left to live there. But I mean it has room service and all is being paid for by the family. You wouldn't want to leave either, right? Truthfully I would never leave and the boss seems to have realized it too. I have to vacate my room in a days time already and I still haven't found another place. Well, no matter. I will simply sleep in some motel after.

Giulio's driver didn't even ask where to. I wish I had a guy around, so devoted to me, he knew where I want to go. Or a woman, that would be even better.

From time to time Giulio would throw a glance in my direction. I pretended not to notice it and simply looked out of the window. Too sleepy. I slept too much and had a need to stay in bed. Sadly that's a no-go for a capo.

Suddenly I felt a hand patting my head. Startled, I jerked away and turned my head, only to stare directly into Giulio's wide eyes.

-"Your hair... There is a hair sticking up... so..."

Self-consciously I ran a hand through my hair. I looked directly into his troubled face.

-"Oh, sorry. I rushed down cause I was late and forgot to comb my hair. Is it that bad?"

-"Mmm... no, don't worry... it's alright..."

His hand was still up in the air.

-"Emm... You want to correct it?"

Giulio's expression immediately lit up. He nodded. Several times. I'm starting to get the hang of his moods.

-"Sure, go ahead.", I gave him the ok.

Just waiting for it, he slid closer to me and started running his hand through my hair. I let him be.

He moved his hands very carefully. Gently and soft.

I admit it felt really really nice. I closed my eyes and eased against the back of the seat. I didn't get my hair done by someone often, and even though by a man, I could just as well enjoy it. Actually this might be a first. After a while I noticed a second hand added. Meanwhile it felt more like random stroking than combing.

I blinked a few times and forced my eyes open. I stiffened a bit when I saw how close Giulio was again, but relaxed at once. I had already grown accustomed to Giulio getting close at every chance and well, it felt really good. I noticed that I smiled softly.

Giulio looked like he really enjoyed himself too. He wasn't smiling but his eyes, half covered by his long eyelashes, looked intensely at my face. Marveling at my face I should say. He leaned a bit closer again, his hand now also gliding over the side of my face. Our eyes met and held each other.

With a sight and a comforting smile at Giulio, I pulled away. I really didn't want to, but it suddenly hit me that the situation wasn't exactly normal and as the only sane one here, I was in charge of stopping it. A confused and a little bit hurt look from his eyes was my punishment.

Giulio face was mostly expressionless, but I was getting better at reading him nonetheless. For example right now he pulled away too on his side, turned his face forward and eyes downward. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his loose bangs covered a side of the face. He seemed to shrink right in front of me. I could almost see pinned-back ears and tail tuck between his legs.

If it wouldn't make me feel so guilty, I would probably laugh. I mean, he acts as if I had just scolded him or something. I frantically thought of that to say. And did the first thing that came to mind. I yawned exaggeratedly and stretched a bit to release the tension.

-"That felt good. Thank you, Giulio. That really hit the spot." I grinned at him and patted his head.

There was a prompt reply. His shoulders relaxed and he breathed more easily. He ran a hand through his hair and tugged the loose bangs behind his ear. And he finally faced me again, looking hopefully into my eyes as if asking for approval. So I pursued the subject further.

-"Yeah, that felt really nice. It was the first time someone took care of the mess on my head. I appreciate it."

A small smile crossed and disappeared again on my companions face.

-"Im glad you liked it. It was really nothing. No need to thank me, _Signor_ Gian."

He actually spoke in full sentences. I took it as a good sign, that Giulio was growing more accustomed to dealing with me. Throwing a look out the window, I changed topics.

-"Could you fill me in, where exactly we're going and what we're gonna be doing there?"

-"Of course, _Signor_ Gian. As you know I am in charge of the main battle troops. I usually do hits and raids. But since the war with GD things have calmed down a lot. My crew takes care of the easy targets. Yesterday Bernardo received a report that there is a hidden weapon stash at the bay. We are to investigate who or what organization smuggles them through or in our territory. It's a bit different from my usual work, but Bernardo insisted that it takes priority. And since it's in my territory and I barely have anything to do right now anyway... "

He trailed off, looking a bit put out. From my point of view it's great that we can get by without bloodbaths for a while, but I guess Giulio misses his work. Still, it's amazing to see, how serious he gets when it comes to work every time. No stuttering or hesitation whatsoever. And now what I know our goal and destination I can actually make myself useful.

-"I can understand you not liking it, but it might actually be a good idea in order for me to slowly get used to your line of work. Compared to you and your men, I would probably just become a hindrance in a raid."

-"No, why say it like... _Signor_ Gian... definitely..."

_'Merde' _, I cursed my big mouth inwardly.

-"No, well, I mean, if we do a raid later on your men will probably provide better support, is all."

-"I never take my men to a raid with me." A plain answer.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I mean I know the rumors and during the war I saw Giulio's prowess with my own eyes, but... I thought he had some backings in the hind quarters or something. Giulio, the one man army.

-"I see. Sorry I misunderstood. Don't worry I will find something to do while you're killing fuckers off." I grinned encouragingly.

Giulio only gaped at me.

-"No! I mean... ummm... I don't mind it... I mean I want _Signor_ Gian... to come along... if you want..."

That was a lot of stuttering. Giulio cringed under the pressure and looked at me a bit desperately.

-"Oh. I get it. So you don't mind me tagging along, right? But I really don't want to be in your wa.."

-"You wouldn't be! And I will definitely protect _Signor_ Gian!" Giulio cut me off mid word.

-"Emm, alright then. Looking forward to working with you."

Giulio sighed in relief.

A second glance out of the window showed me that we nearly arrived at our destination. That's then I noticed the driver. He was stiff as block of wood, barely breathing and looking at me wide-eyed in the driving mirror. Surprised I raised an eyebrow at him. The driver jumped a little and caused the car to swing a bit. At that Giulio also looked in his direction. But the car was already under control and the driver was looking straight ahead. His eyes peeled and hands gripping the steering wheel so hard the knuckles went white.

-"Is something wrong?" Giulio asked me still looking at the driver.

And since I thought it might not be for the best of health for the driver to mention my observations, I replied with a simple no and smiled at him. Giulio relaxed again and we reached the bay.

And like that our first day together started.


	3. Pushy Dog

We had quite good weather tonight. It was warm enough for me to take of the jacket of my suit. Giulio got out of the car behind me and I heard the door fall shut.

-"Now where to from here...", I looked around the area.

It was hard to imagine some shady business going down here. The atmosphere would have fit in some romantic movie. The sun shining on the surface of the water, the fresh sea breeze and the slow rhythm of the fishers at work. Woah, I totally drifted of topic here. Time to concentrate. I turned around sharply. And had my nose in Giulio's face.*

-"Giulio don't come so close! Especially when I don't know you are!"

-"Yes..."

And again the guilt came rushing in. But before she could take over me I changed topics.

-"So where are we leaving the driver?"

Our driver had gotten out as well. The guy driving us was a big punk dressed in an italian tailored suit and quite obviously high up the ladder in Giulio's crew. My guess is that he is one of the few subordinates Giulio trusts, so a word like driver is not fit to describe him.

The guy clearly didn't want his attention. It was amusing to watch as him straighten up and awaiting orders.

Giulio also looked at him.

-"Hm. I was actually planning on sending him back or have him wait for us here."

-"What for? He would have to come back to pick us up and if he stays he can just as well come with us. I like the guy!" I exclaimed.

The guy looked at me in disbelief. That was clearly not a comment he had expected. He turned to Giulio and froze. I mean it. If I had ever seen a guy freeze, it was at that moment.

-"If... that is that _Signo_r Gian thinks is best... then it's alright."

Wow that was a cold voice. I looked at him and well, let's say I stiffened up. I would have frozen if those eyes had been looking at me, but thankfully they were looking at our driver. Holy shit!

-"Giulio?"

The Mad Dog slowly looked at me... and disappeared. Giulio had his usual calm face again. His body was tense though.

-"Shall we head out _Signor_ Gian?"

I nodded and we started moving in the direction of one of the many boat houses on the port bridge. The driver guy was with us. As I looked him over I saw his hands shivering. Can't blame him really. My own legs felt wobbly as hell. What the hell was that? Why? I only invited a trusted follow of his to tag along with us. So why would he get mad? Arrgh, I wish we were alone after all and I could ask him. But at least I now have the chance to find out why the driver guy was watching me wide eyed in the cars mirror. Oh, yeah, I can't continue to call him 'guy' by the way. Or can I? Whatever!

-"Hey, what's your name?" I fully turned to look at him.

-"Turner, _Signor_ Gian."

-"Nice to meet cha, Turner. And also, you can leave out the _Signor_. Everyone but Giulio just calls me Gian."

Turner started to frantically shake his head.

-"I can't possibly do that. Capo Giulio respects you and if he does, so do I. Please allow me to refer to you in that way."

Somehow I seemed to notice panic in his eyes. I guess it would be hard to ignore Giulio's influence there. But that was no reason for fear. I gave in.

-"Fine, do that you like. But I respect Giulio too and get by without those polite empty phrases. He doesn't seem to mind either, don't you think?"

-"_Signor_ Gian..."

Giulio appeared at my side a little bit red in the face. Was he embarrassed? At least he seemed happy. After that he came to walk beside me. Turner kept his distance, but followed suit.

We first went do the doc manager, a CP:5 associate. But as expected he could only give us general information about the find yesterday. With nothing on our hands back on the street, I was immediately reminded by my rumbling belly that I missed breakfast.

-"_Signor_ Gian. Do you want to go out to eat first?"

Apparently my belly was louder than I thought.

-"Yeah, that sounds great actually. We can also discuss what to do next.", I played along.

-"In that case... shall we drive to the _Unicorn_?"

-"Ah, no need, no need! Lets just grab a bite somewhere around here... there! That restaurant doesn't look too bad."

I pointed at a restaurant in a side street. Turner furrowed his brows and looked questingly at his superior. But Giulio seemed perfectly fine with my choice.

-"Then... let us do that."

I noticed the surprised look on Turners face before he wiped it off. Really what is it with him? I really do need to have a talk with that guy.

-"Is...something wrong..._Signor_ Gian?" Giulio spoke up, after I continued staring at his driver and ignoring the rest of the world.

-"Oh, no. Sorry about that. I just wondered if Turner was fine with my choice too."

A shadow crossed Giulio's face. Now I was sure that I stepped on some sort of land mine again.

-"I'm sure...Turner won't mind. Besides it's getting a bit chilly...Turner... will get your jacked."

And sure as that Turner hurried to agree that the restaurant I pointed at looked very respectable and ran off. I was actually perfectly fine without a jacket and I didn't notice it getting colder too. And did that restaurant really look respectable to Turner? I seriously doubted that, but since I didn't care anyway and only said that as an explanation to my stare, I just shrugged, grabbed Giulio by the hand and walked off in the direction of said restaurant. Man, how I wish I could understand Giulio better.

* * *

*Yes, I know: Giulio is 188cm and Gian only 177cm. But that makes him the smallest of all the capo! And I can't stand it! So in my version Gian is 186 cm tall. Only two less than Giulio. I'm willing to compromise as you see. :)

*By the way, the title 'Pushy Dog' refers to a jealous dog, that pushes it competitor away to hold the owners attention. Just thought I would explain that :P Hope you liked it. Lemon chapters will follow soon- grins -, probably the fifth one. I'm already working on it. :D


	4. Lucky Finds

The sound of a bell greeted us when we entered the restaurant. Giulio was right beside me, smiling incredibly content. That's when I realized that I had pulled him by his hand all the way here. He didn't seem to mind my rudeness, but I did and so quickly let go of his hand.

The restaurant was a bit damp and since it was surrounded by buildings on all sides, it was also unnaturally dark inside for midday time. There were no other customers around but us either. Well, I guess, the restaurant didn't exactly strike one as very inviting. I had at least expected a vendor at the counter nonetheless. No wonder the business went down the drain with such bad service around.

-"Hello! Anyone home?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

My sudden call must have alarmed someone else inside as I heard a loud bang in the back, probably the kitchen.

-"Coming, coming! No need to shout!"

A man emerged from behind the door. The man wore a suit (I mean it). A black Armani suit of high quality with an apron above it. Can you imagine that? I pray I never have to look that ridiculous.

To cut it short the guy just screamed mafia. And apparently we did too.

-"Shit!"

And with those wise words he vanished behind the door again. Doesn't look like I will get to eat that meal in the near future.

-"Sick'em!"*

Simultaneously Giulio and I jumped over the counter and rushed through the door.

-"Bang!"

That bullet smashed in dangerously near my head. Its situations like this that make me wonder if I am really lucky. Because normally one would want to avoid shootings altogether right? Well I wasn't anyone and a future mafia boss to boot, so I probably shouldn't complain. There was no reason to worry after all. I had Giulio, the one man army with me. Five shots is all the guy and his two companions managed before Giulio killed two and cut the arms and feet on the other immobilizing him.

-"Are you alright, _Signor_ Gian?"

He came over to check on me first thing after. Man the guy knows how to make someone feel special. He had killed the two who shot at me.

-"Don't worry. I'm completely fine. Sorry I wasn't of much help."

-"No, no. It is all thanks to you... that we found them... so fast.."

Oh, right. My damned luck. But couldn't I have had something to eat first?

-"Well, yeah. It seems we found the station those arms were supposed to go to. Bernardo will be thrilled. But is it me or does it seem like they were packing up? And nearly done too?"

-"Yes...It would seem.."

Giulio got cut off by Turner who lunged through the door with his gun pulled. He checked all directions before putting it away again.

-"I apologize. I heard gunshots and rushed back. I hope all is well?"

-"Yes...all is fine."

-"We were just saying that we found their hideout, but it looks our work has only just begun. If they were planning to move quarters, it means they have another hideout like this somewhere in Daivan and probably more arms and men. This points to organized smuggling."

I filled him in. I wasn't wrong about the kitchen part. Its just that they were brewing different things here that food.

-"Oh. That means we're in a load of shit." Turner commented, looking around.

-"Yeah, exactly."

-"But to have busted them unprepared like this... You being hungry allowed us to get them,_Signor_. You truly are one lucky dog."

Did I hear admiration in his words? I grinned at him.

-"It was simply splendid..._Signor_ Gian." Giulio joined the conversation.

At that my grin became even wider. Well, I guess I am lucky. I pulled my phone and dealt Bernardo's number. He picked up almost immediately.

-"Yes? Gian?"

-"Yeah, it's me. We just busted one of their hideouts so I thought you might want to come and check things out."

There was one looong pause at the other end of the line.

-"WHAT!?"

Bernardo totally freaked. I started from the beginning and also told him our speculations. The speculations caused some worry, but all in all Bernardo was very pleased with our progress. Who wouldn't? Not even two hours passed and we already managed to bust one hideout and produce a theory to base our later investigation on.

Soon after Bernardo and his crew popped up and took matters in their own hands. And just like that we were dismissed. I will never say no to free holiday. Very satisfied with myself I started strolling down the street.

-"Umm! _Signor_..Gian!"

I was pulled back by my sleeve.

-"What's up Giulio? We're done for today right?"

Giulio looked really uncomfortable. Then like a ray of light breaking through the clouds, a smile played on his face.

-"You..you haven't eaten yet, right?" He jubilated.

-"Yeah."

-"Then... would you.. allow me..to...acc..ompany you?" Stuttering again...

-"Yeah." Oh, wow. I'm the epitome of eloquence here. Man, but I seriously felt like fog had settled over my thoughts. Or more like bat knocked me senseless. I could hardly find my way in my head, how could I speak coherently here?

I followed him to his car. And well... you may not believe that one. But I seriously slipped on a banana skin. True story. I wish someone would have filmed me, cause my fall was damn awesome. I should know.

Time slowed for a moment and I watched everything happen like some stander-by admiring my abrupt fall. My right leg flew about 50 degrees up in the air, while my left leg lost its hold and bend underneath me. I may have imagined it but I felt a sting. My arms flew through the air, circling around like a baby chick flapping its wings. Too bad I can't fly. To finish it of... I landed on my head. It hurt like bitch I tell you. I saw Giulio over me with a panicked expression on his pretty face. I wanted to reassure him and tried smiling. Thankfully everything turned black after.

* * *

*Sick'em! - Attack! - Its a dog command... Actually the name 'watchdog' and the dog part weren't supposed to get such a big role in my fic... but I find myself unable to resist the temptation 3 Bear with me, please... Whose who don't like the hints can just ignore them i guess or so, ne? I think Giulio as a dog would be suuuper cute though, hehe.


	5. Dogfall

I woke up with darkness all around me. I lied still for a few seconds trying to figure out what exactly felt wrong with this scene till it finally hit me. Wasn't it still noon just a moment ago? My memories rushed back and hit me hard.

After a bit of time to adjust I tried sitting up, slowly, since my head didn't feel screwed on as tight as before. Out of nowhere two strong arms appeared.

-"Giulio." I didn't even check.

The arms stopped for a sec and proceeded helping me.

-"How...how would you.."

-"How I knew it was you? Well, for one, I haven't got any other friends who would spend their free day keeping guard at my bed in a hospital, waiting for me to wake up."

-"Oh..."

-"And secondly, no one would help me wordlessly. Even Bernard would start blabbering first and move second."

-"I see... am I doing something wrong?"

-"Don't shout it from the rooftops, but I actually like your way better."

-"Oh..." It sounded happy. At least one of us was.

He finally stepped into my field of vision.

I let myself sink in the cushions and tapped the mattress inviting him to sit beside me. Giulio hesitated but sat down after all. Gently and only at the very edge of the bed near my hand, very careful not to cause me any pain or discomfort.

-"I'm not made out of glass, Giulio. No need to be so careful." I placed my hand atop of his and stroked it with my thumb. I don't know why but I always get the need to comfort and support him, when he gets that defenseless and forlorn look.

-"Giulio?"

No response.

-"Giulio?"

The one continued watching his hand as if mesmerized by it.

-"Giulio!"

I took my hand away in irritation. Maybe he didn't like it? My palm felt oddly cold now. Giulio flinched and looked guilty.

-"Yes, _Signor_ Gian?" I sighed.

-"Never mind. Can you tell me what exactly is wrong with me? I realize I'm in a hospital, but I don't know the seriousness of my injuries. Though I remember my spectacular fall." I added dryly. I ran my fingers through my hair and discovered the fat bandage wrapped around it.

-"Yes... but before that.."

-"Well?"

-"I'm sorry." He whispered so quietly I was glad I didn't miss it.

-"What for?"

-"I failed to protect you." He stated with a shaking voice and bowed his head as if awaiting punishment. I know I shouldn't but I burst out laughing loudly anyway.

-"Hahaha! You failed to protect me? It wasn't even your job to protect me! I can look after myself just fine and that fall was my own stupid fault. Besides you took out those three wanna-be gangsters smuggling weapons on our turf. Thanks for that and no need to beat yourself up over my fall."

-"Uh.."

-"I'm not lying. And I even get a vacation now. I'm trilled. Just don't know for how long. Can you tell me about my injuries now?"

-"Certainly...You have a mild concussion, but it's fairly harmless. You will have a headache for a few days only. And you sprained you left foot, _Signor_ Gian."

-"I see... So about a week then, huh?"

-"It would seem so...so, umm, you won't be coming with me... for a week then?"

-"Yeah, hope it doesn't inconvenience you."

-"_Signor_ Gian could never inconvenience me!" I wonder why he was all on fire again.

-"Right..thanks." Man what was I getting all embarrassed for. I hurriedly continued. "So do you know if I can leave yet?"

-"If Signor Gian wants to leave you can." Such conviction. Have to remember never to stand in his way.

-"Alrighty.. let's go then!" I swung my legs from the bed. My head felt funny for a moment. Somehow floaty... Two strong arms caught me.

-"Signor Gian!"

-"Ughh, sorry about that. Have to remember the head trauma, checked. Can you hand me the crutches, please?"

-"There are none..."

Damn. What kind of hospital doesn't hand out crutches. Well they probably didn't think I would leave in the middle of the night but still. With a heartfelt sigh I resigned myself to skipping down the hallway on my right leg. It would be safe enough with Giulio beside me.

I managed to hopple 3 times before I was swept off my feat.

-"No,no,no,no,no,no,no. No princess style. Let me down! No,no,no,no,no,no." Giulio seemed confused by my strong opposition but obeyed my wish and put me on the ground again. Only his hands continued lingering on my waist. Thank god. I really don't need anymore embarrassing things happen to me today.

-"How..do you want me... to hold you?" He gulped.

-"No need to hold me at all! I can skip!"

As an answer Giulio simply solidified his hold on my waist. I had no chance to escape.

-"Fine!" I snapped at him. "Arrgh. You can carry me... piggy-back."

I felt miserable. Giulio on the other hand seemed to agree. He showed me his back and went down on his knees. God, please don't let anyone see this.

My prayer wasn't answered. Maybe God doesn't feel inclined to help criminals? But still..

-"No comments, you hear. Only one of my legs is injured. The other one is perfectly capable to kick you in your guts."

Just outside the room we ran into Bernardo. I could literally see a joke taking shape in his mind. Alas the look on my face seemed to convince him to hold back. For now.

-"Just thought I would drop in and take a look. You don't seem to be in need of help though." He smiled slyly. He won't let me hear the end of it. I just know.

-"I'm doing fine. But since you're here already, can I crash at your place for the week?"

-"Hm? Sure but why? Do you miss me already, honey?"

-"I can't sleep without you, darling. No but, I have to vacate the room at the hotel anyway and I'm on sick leave for at least a week it seems. So I need a place to crash. I know you won't be in much but it would still be nice to know there is someone coming, since I won't be moving around much."

-"Umm..If it's that.._Signor_ Gian can also stay at.. my... apa..rtment." He ssemed to choke on his last words.

My chin dropped.

-"What? Are you sure?"

-"Yes. I will be home more often...and I can take care of you... Of course if _Signor_ Gian doesn't want to... it's probably better at Bernardo's..."

-"No way! You really don't mind? Than Gian is all yours!" Bernardo announced happily, turned around and took off.

-"Oh..." Giulio was evidently confused.

-"Idiot. He was glad to get rid of me. He couldn't refuse since I'm hurt and all and you took on all that trouble willingly."

-"But I really don't mind!" He turned his face to meet my eyes.

-"Ok. Let's get going then. We can get my stuff right now if you don't mind. I don't have much."

Giulio nodded enthusiastic. He lowered me into his car and sat in front of the wheel himself.

That's when it hit me. I still haven't eaten yet.

* * *

*Anyone wondering about the title? It's a wrestling move! :D Called that, when both opponents fall to the ground together. grins

*Oh, and to those disappointed by the no Lemon part - next chapter really! I will post it today already, too! ja-ne


	6. Sign

**LIGHT LEMON AHEAD! XD you have been warned...**

* * *

I was laying on the bed. Giulio, thoughtful as always, had bought me snacks and sweets in quantities, so I ate and watched TV and played games and well, I was being hell'a lazy. Not that I minded. It was the absolute best. It's been five days alrwalls. And they neither provided for snacks nor games or television.

I'm in heaven! I officially declare that I'm on cloud nine. I didn't feel so great even at the day I got boss's letter. Maybe I should get holed up in prison again? That sounded really tempting.

It's been five days already and man I enjoyed them. My bandage on the head could be removed just two days later and my left foot stopped hurting yesterday. If I manage to avoid straining it, I should be completely fine tomorrow.

I didn't bother to unpack much first, but Giulio bought an extra cupboard just for me... I couldn't very well say I didn't need it, since I will be gone soon enough after. He made sure to drop by a few times a day while on patrol in the city. He also called. I didn't admit it aloud, but it felt just great to be pampered like this.

I poped a lollypop out of my mouth and stretched lazily on the bed. In doing so I sprawled myself over the bed in full length. With my arms above my head already, I noticed that my shirt had rucked up. But I was feeling so comfortable and moving my arms would be such a bother. In fact closing my eyes sounded like a good idea. It really was very comfortable... ahhhaaaa...

The next thing I knew was that it had gotten too warm. So warm it was actually a bit stifling. No the stifling feeling... came from Giulio lying on top of me with his head buried in my chest and his arms coiled around me. My right leg was trapped between his two, away from my injured left leg. While I tried to take in that scene, I got my arms forward and had them back my head, so that I could see more than his dark violet hair tickling my nose.

-"Hat-chi!" So much for the hair.

My sudden movement woke up my assaulter. Giulio mumbled something into my chest and embraced me even stronger. Then, slowly the embrace loosened up and Giulio lifted up his head. His still sleepy features started to change into something of a smile, then into that of surprise and lastly into shock. Giulio grew completely still like a deer in headlights and stared at my face. Meanwhile I concentrated on wiping every sort of emotion off my face. He made his bed and now he must lie in it. I was simply going to observe for a while and let him explain.

It didn't look good on the explaining part.

Giulio's face went red, next white, then red again. He bit his lips and just continued looking at me barely breathing.

-"Seems you fell asleep on top of me?" I pressed forward after it became clear that Giulio would rather continuinue to stare at my face than talk.

If it was at all possible, Giulio's face became a tad redder.

-"I... yes... it seems that way... ummm..." He seemed at a loss for words again.

-"I see... Shit happens, huh. Don't sweat it. I share a bed with Bernardo all the time."

Giulio simply looked at me for a moment and then lowered his head. Somehow he looked dejected and my body reacted before my mind caught up. I pulled his head down agains my shoulder and began stroking his hair in a comforting way.

This act seemed to have shocked him just as much as me, but he didn't go against my embrace. Rather he cuddled up against me some more and hid his face in my neck. I felt his long eyelashes brush against my bare skin. Giulio took a deep breath, while snuggling even closer to me. His arms around me regained their strength.

Thats when I felt IT pressing against my leg. Unbelievable. The guy had a hard on.

No one can stay still after such an unexpected turn of events. I bent my leg trying to get it away from his cock and at the same time Giulio began sitting up. It was the worst possible outcome. My knee drove hard into his libido, earning me a sharp hiss from Giulio. He bend at the waist at the unexpected contact, causing his head to lie on my shoulder again, with his abdomen still in the air supported by my leg.

That was definitely not that I wanted to achieve and it had only made his situation worse. Giulio was slightly panting agains my ear, trying to hold himself up with his hands and I lay still without even moving a muscle. After all even though this was an accident, I was at fault and I wanted to give Giulio enough time to collect himself and get up on his own.

Though that he did next was not part of my calculations.

Still panting Giulio raised his head and bowed down again slowly. Shyly and gently his lips brushed against mine. He drove the point home when he began rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing his cock against my knee. His breath clearly sped up once again as his lips went down. Bolder and much hungrier this time. It was nothing like the gentle fumbling of his lips before. His tongue licked my lips asking for entrance and I was still too shocked to refuse. Startled I opened my mouth and his tongue took the chance to slid in. He eagerly began to explore my mouth. His teeth clacked against mine a few times, but he wasn't exactly a bad kisser, just an unexperienced one. But what lacked in technique he more than compensated for with his enthusiasm. My tongue found his and started to circle around it.

-"Ahm..m...mmn."

Meanwhile his hips were getting quicker and quicker. He moaned in my mouth. Astonished I noticed that my libido had started to give a response too. I felt my face heat up a bit at my discovery but for all that it couldn't be compared to Giulio's face. Swinging his hips harder and harder against my knee, his face looked completely lost. His skin color an amazing pink, with his eyes half closed and his mouth moisty and slightly parted producing sexy noises. Come on, I'm a guy too. It was hot.

-"Mmmpf.."

Giulio bit his lip to hold it in and closed his eyes. His hands trembled a little and clenched the sheets hard. His bangs had come lose again and brushed agains my lips and nose, tickling them. I couldn't tear my eyes from his face and gulped audibly. As I kept looking at him, I felt the urge to comb those loose strands of hair behind his ear. Unable to resist my arm moved as if by its own volition, however, I never did comb that hair back.

-"Ah!Ughhh...hahaa..."

The minute I touched the side of his heated face...he ejaculated. I knew since I felt his stiff cock grow limper again and his cum seeping through the layers of clothes. The next moment Giulio fell back against me, unable to hold himself up with his arms any longer. His abdomen slid down my leg. The former warmth engulfed me again.

-"Hggm, emm... Giulio?"

He had to move. His hot and hard breathing against my ear didn't become my own manhood.

-"Hic... hic.."

Giulio's shoulders started to tremble. Only a second after his whole body started to shake violently and his arms locked me in a tight embrace. The hold was actually hurting a bit, but I didn't dare speak up. Yes, what happened just now was a little disturbing, but I already knew that Giulio's thought process was different than that of other human beings on this planet. And I was also partly at fault since I was the one who drove my knee between his legs. So as embarrassing as it was it was no reason to cry, was it? Still, for the second time today, I found my arms petting his back and caressing his hair, trying to comfort him. I had no other way available as I didn't know what made him so sad.

The intention did seem to come across though and the caressing did its job. Though it still remained firm, Giulio's hold on me loosened, so that I finally found some room to breath. Regrettably his sobbing didn't stop so I simply continued stroking his hair and waited. The tears dropped and ran down the back of my neck. After a few minutes the sobs slowed and then died down completely. I continued stroking his hair just to make sure.

-"_Sig_... _Signor_ Gian..."

-"Yeah?"

-"You..hic...you're... not mad... at me...hic..?"

-"Why would I be mad?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "You probably build it up over time, didn't you? Sorry, this is partly my fault too. I didn't realize that I forced you into abstinence by occupying your flat. My foot is all good already and I will move out tomorrow, so just forget it."

My words were greeted by silence. Why won't he say anything? It was unnerving. I squirmed a bit underneath him. In return he pressed himself onto me a tiny bit more and stopped just a step away from hurting me.

-"i don't want that...", he whispered next to my ear. His voice, hoarse and quiet, resounded in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Shit, this was bad.

-"Wha..ghhmm.. what do you mean?" My voice gave away as I fought the words out of my mouth. God, he didn't notice my slight erection, did he?

-" i love you..."

Excuse me?

* * *

*I will take this further in the next chapter... I think. You'll see. So? What did you think? It was my first time writing a lemon so I'm not too sure about the result :) Hope you liked it and continue reading :x


	7. Dogs in Heat

**LEMON!**

* * *

Excuse me? He what? I knew he liked me, but...love? Was I too dense to see it? What am I going to answer now? How will he react? Maybe I should play for time? But that wouldn't be very fair would it? It takes a lot of guts to say this words, so I owe him an answer right? Especially if you love a man, that would be complicated...

As my thoughts raced, the silence around us continued to stretch without me noticing. So when he heaved himself up and stared at my face my thoughts went silent. Head was completely empty.

I was completely enticed with the view.

His dark violet eyes were still wet and glittering from the tears and his lips were a natural rosy pink because of the blood rush that painted his cheeks a wonderful red. I needed to gulp as I was drooling over a man.

Me taking action was clearly more than he had imagined to happen, so my attack took him completely unprepared. I raised my head and kissed him. Not the way he did, first shyly and then driven by passion. I moved in slowly giving him time to back away and gazed into his eyes. I tilted my head slightly to the right side and ran a tongue over my dry lips. His eyes which looked into my eyes before locked onto my lips instead. I lightly brushed my lips against his, teasing him. He let out a huff and moved in my direction, with his gaze still on my lips. I smiled lightly, but didn't respond to his growing tension, delivering only a handful of quick, light kisses.

-"Mm,.._Signor_..Gian.." His plainly unsatisfied tone made me chuckle.

I opened my mouth more widely running my tongue over my upper lip. His mouth copied my action, just that he licked both lips and breathed heavier. As soon as our lips were close enough again, I placed his lower lip between mine and swept it with the tip of my own tongue, creating slight pressure with my teeth. At this point Giulio let out a groan and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. By now I had sat up completely with Giulio on my lap and in my arms. I ran my hand against his back. Since I still hadn't had enough, I stayed playful. My tongue moved into his mouth, tagged his tongue lightly and retreated back. I repeated the game several times, my touches staying shallow and light, till Giulio couldn't stand it anymore and pressed his lips against mine. I grinned at his impatience and finally responded. This time my tongue went in deeper and became a bit more forceful while keeping in motion. His hands dug into my back creating a pleasant sensation. When I felt him running out of air, I pulled away from him.

Giulio, clearly unsatisfied with this treatment, tried to stop me, but he wasn't very convincing as he was puffing for breath. To calm him down, and a bit myself, I rested my forehead against his and squeezed a quick kiss on his lips again.

-"Dummy. If you want to kiss longer, learn to breath through your nose." I teased him.

-"O..Ok..ha..I will try." I didn't expect him to actually agree. Seems he's serious about learning.

-"W..Why?"

Oh-oh, here came the question I didn't have an answer to. His eyes found mine and I said the only thing I could.

-"I don't know."

It was silent for a while after that. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence as before, more of a thoughtful silence, a pause to catch our breath.

-"I'm hard again."

That bomb broke the silence. I stiffened up again. Fully concentrated on our kiss, I had completely ignored our lower regions. He was rock hard. Now that I had been made aware of this it was hard to ignore. Truth to be told I felt hot down there too. My cock was still only half hard, so I could ignore it and let Giulio take care of his own problem himself. Or I could...take matters into my own hands.

And it wasn't hard to guess what Giulio wanted.

-"Want me to take care of it?"

I saw him swallow nervously. Seems his throat felt dry too. Not that I would ever tell him that.

-"What do you want me to do?"

Giulio looked at me with frightened eyes, even so his lust was stronger.

-"I..want..you.." I didn't let him get any further. He looked too endearing.

I kissed him again without prior teasing this time. I felt as if in a rush. Anticipation was a strong drug. My kiss was faster this time and I soon left his mouth to travel down his neck. His skin was very soft and delicate. I couldn't resist and bit into his skin. A hiss, of both pleasure and pain, reached my ears and I began sucking on that area, leaving a bright red mark. I licked over it a last time and traveled up his neck again. My hands tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head. I separated from him slightly and took in the view. He was muscular, with a pronounced biceps and a muscular shoulder line. Nevertheless his body was slender and no scars disturbed the white skin color. Amid that white his rosy nipples seemed to shine like red traffic lights.

-"You have very beautiful skin. A creamy white." I ran the fingertips of my right hand up and down his side, while keeping the other in the back of his waist.

-"Be..Because..mn..I mainly...work at night." Giulio shivered under my caresses and was clearly embarrassed by my checking him out like that. I put a little pressure on his back with my left by sliding it upward a little. My touch made Giulio unconsciously thrust out his chest and close his eyes, drawing in a breath.

-"I see.." Enjoying the view I simply continued to draw lines on the others torso. Now and then my fingers would stroke by a nipple, making Giulio squirm. Interested I brought a hand to a nipple and gave it a squeeze. Giulio jerked up at that and moaned. Clapping his hand over his mouth didn't stop it either. When I decided I made him wait long enough, I lowered by head a bit, slowly licked a circle around his nipple and tweaked the other.

-"Aaaah!Mmmn...hahaaa...mm..."

His noises really were the best. Like uncharted territory. I closed in on his nipple, then gave it a suck and bit it gently. Giulio squirmed for real now and moaned continuously. He didn't seem to care anymore either as he had his eyes closed and his face turned upward with slightly parted lips. Shit, I wanted to do some more foreplay but I really can't hold back anymore. My cock was clearly hard now too and Giulio's squirming rubbed against it. I loosened Giulio's belt first and then took off mine. Giulio looked owlishly as I got both our boners out to fresh air. He drew in a sharp breath when I placed a hand around his cock.

-"I..I'm gonna start now." My voice sounded unbelievably hoarse. Giulio simply nodded.

I started pumping his shaft up and down and had pre-cum all over my hand in a few seconds. I wasn't too sure about doing this with a man before, but it turns out it feels just as great and I wasn't disturbed by the others cum at all. I added my own shaft in and rubbed them against each other. Our breaths sped up as I increased my rhythm and Giulio laid his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. His ear in my reach now, I took it between my teeth and nibbled at it.

-"Ahmmm..mm, ha.."

Weeel, he clearly liked that one. Unfortunately I couldn't continue because I was reaching my climax and panting just as hard as Giulio on me. To finish us of I gripped our cocks tighter and stroked faster.

-"Mm, ngh..nn."

I didn't know who made those noises anymore. We climaxed together.

As the heat was slowly dying down, I felt a bit chilly on my back. So I grabbed a few tissues, cleaned us off and crawled into bed again. Giulio was silently hugging me all throughout.

I thought we would just drift off to sleep once again as I was feeling dead tired and thought Giulio felt the same, but he didn't let me sleep just yet.

-"..._Signor_ Gian... already...li..kes Bernardo,... right?" That question popped out of the blue once again.

-"No! Of course not! I mean we banter with it from time to time but there are no romantic feelings what so ever!"

I was awake again. Even as I replied without hesitation his face still showed traces of doubt.

-"And... what... about...Turner? You said it. That...you...like..d..him... I... remember."

For real? Like for real? That is why he looked that mad after I invited Turner to come along with us and even hired another driver? To keep us apart? Seriously? If not for his serious face I would have probably burst out laughing. He seemed to have noticed that and his face became a bit redder again. But this time surely with anger.

I lifted my hand from his waist to his face and stroked it gently. -"I'm sorry if I made you think that but it's not true. I have no reason to lie to you." I caressed his hair and rubbed my nose against his. The tension left him but he still pouted a bit. I can't believe I'm saying this but he looked damn cute too doing it.

I kissed him again. A short kiss without tongue and passion. His eyebrows lowered.

-"You're playing with me." I could only nod when a smile tugged at the corners of my lips. -"But it's not playing. It's teasing. Your reactions are fun to watch. The way you blush or your sexy noises. I'm a bit of a sadist you see. They turn me on."

Giulio's eyes widened. -"I turn you on?"

-"Afraid so." I grinned at him.

-"Oh.." Now Giulio was smiling too. I hated to spoil his good mood but some things had to be cleared up.

-"Giulio." I waited till I was sure his attention was on me. -"I don't know if I love you. I haven't thought about it till today." I continued in urgency. "But if you don't mind, I can do so from now on. Some time would be great."

Giulio was simply looking. -"Yes...yes, please. I would like that very much." And he cuddled up to me again.


End file.
